noches de luna llena
by lisahime
Summary: un día rin se encuentra con sesshoumaru y su vida cambia para siempre... entren lean y luego me dicen XD


Hola a todos! este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los fanfic XD…. este va a ser un fic un poquito…! Asique entren, lean, y después me dicen…. ¡Nos vemos!

_Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, pero agradezco la oportunidad de usar a sus personajes para caprichos personales XD_

_Lisa- Hime_

_Pareja:__ Sesshoumaru y rin_

_dialogo entre personajes _

"" _pensamientos_

…_..._

_**Noches de luna llena**_

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**Encuentro **_

_Rin estaba bordando un día con la anciana Kaede y con Kagome en la cabaña que tenían en la aldea, de pronto entra Inuyasha corriendo y las asusta. _

_-Inuyasha que te pasa!?-Le pregunta Kagome con una mano sobre el pecho- casi me matas de un infarto!_

_-¡Ven rápido Kagome que están atacando la aldea!- le dijo Inuyasha gritando-¡deja eso y ven a ayudarme! ¡Rápido!_

_- ¡Ay! no de nuevo Sesshoumaru no!- Kagome miró a rin – quédate aquí no salgas para nada ok?-_

_-ok, no saldré de aquí- rin mira a Inuyasha- por favor señor Inuyasha proteja a la señorita Kagome!- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- no sé lo que haría sin ella, es como una madre para mi, por favor-_

_-Kaede- le dice Kagome-cuida a Rin por favor, que no salga para nada de la cabaña- _

_-muy bien- respondió Kaede- tratare de que no salga- _

_Inuyasha que ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería de parte de las tres le agarro la mano a Kagome y la arrastró afuera_

_-Inuyasha- le dice Kagome- deja que agarre mis flechas, por favor!-_

_- A Inuyasha que ya le estaba empezando a salir una vena en la frente le dijo – está bien Kagome, pero apúrate porque no podemos perder tiempo- _

_Kagome entro a buscar las flechas sagradas y salió en encuentro de Inuyasha _

_-SESSHOUMARU QUE QUIERES!?- le pregunta Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru _

_- fácil- le responde Sesshoumaru tranquilamente- estos humanos estúpidos no pueden igualar mi fuerza-_

_-te has ganado otro contrincante Sesshoumaru- le dice Inuyasha furioso- no voy a permitir que destruyas esta aldea por nada- _

_-Sesshoumaru- le dice Kagome- vete de esta aldea o te matare con mis flechas- _

_- Jajaja- ríe Sesshoumaru- no me hagas reír, tu humana no podrías comparar el poder de tus flechas inútiles con mis poderes de youkay- _

_- basta Sesshoumaru- le dice Inuyasha- y empieza una pelea en la que Inuyasha sale herido de gravedad- _

_-INUYASHA- dice Kagome y corre hasta donde esta Inuyasha- estas bien?! Inuyasha contéstame!_

_-Ka…go…me-le dice Inuyasha escupiendo sangre- no te preocupes por mi trata de que Sesshoumaru no destruya la cabaña….- se desmaya-_

_- Inuyasha…!-lo zamarrea- INUYASHA!_

_ PAGARAS SESSHOUMARU!- le grita Kagome- y prepara una flecha sagrada- _

_-Sesshoumaru la mira serio- veamos- dice_

_Kagome le lanza una flecha y Sesshoumaru la esquiva y aparece detrás de Kagome y le dice-con que querías matarme eh?- y alzando la mano se la clava en el pecho dejándola mal herida en el suelo se aleja caminando-_

_Rin que estaba dentro de la cabaña con Kaede escucha a Kagome gritar y sale afuera ignorando las protestas de Kaede que se quede con ella y ve a Inuyasha y a Kagome en el suelo sangrando y va corriendo a ellos._

_-Kagome- la llama Rin- y al ver que no despierta va a ver a Inuyasha y se da cuenta de que los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones fija la vista al suelo nublada por lagrimas que intentaban salir y ve un camino con sangre, levanta la vista y ve a Sesshoumaru que se está por ir…._

_-TU…!- le dice Rin a Sesshoumaru levantándose- ERES UN BASTARDO….! COMO TE ATREVES A DAÑARLOS…?-en esta instancia las lagrimas empiezan a salir- _

_Sesshoumaru que estaba a punto de partir se detiene y le dice tranquilamente- era mejor así, ya no tendrás una carga- y se marcha-_

_Rin lo empieza a seguir hasta el bosque y lo pierde de vista, vuelve a donde están Kagome y Inuyasha y dice llorando- los voy a ayudar se los prometo- _

_-Kaede- grita Rin corriendo hacia la cabaña- ven a ayudarme a traer a la señorita Kagome y al señor Inuyasha-_

_-por que? acaso ese Sesshoumaru les hizo algo malo?!- pregunta Kaede-_

_-ven y compruébalo tu misma- le dice Rin sacándola de la cabaña a rastras- _

_- NO! MIS PEQUEÑOS- dice Kaede como solía decirles con cariño a Inuyasha y a Kagome- mira a Rin- los llevaremos adentro y los curare- _

_-ok-dice Rin- _

…_..._

_Ya en la cabaña, Inuyasha y Kagome despiertan y ven a Kaede y a rin que los están curando y Kagome pregunta media inconsciente:_

_-eh?.., que paso?!- ve las vendas en su cuerpo, y ve a Inuyasha a su lado- quien nos trajo?.._

_- Señorita Kagome…-empieza Rin- no sé cómo decirles esto pero…yo los traje hasta aquí con la ayuda de Kaede- _

_-RIN!- Dice Kagome- acaso yo no te he dicho que salgas?-_

_- pero…- dice Rin poniendo cara de pucherito- ustedes estaban heridos y ese tipo estaba huyendo, yo lo quise perseguir pero le perdí el rastro en el bosque- _

_-Sin excusas Rin- dice Kagome- no quiero que pongas mas tu vida en peligro queda claro?-_

_-tu no eres mi madre para darme ordenes!- dice Rin- me voy, me voy de aquí- _

_-RIN!-dicen Kaede y Kagome- y la ven alejarse corriendo_

…_..._

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE:**_

_-"ok eres una tonta rin"- se decía- ahora como salgo de aquí…- no advirtió una rama de árbol que estaba salido y se tropezó- AYYYYY!- Ahora si rin eres una tonta más que eso, eres una estúpida- se dijo en voz alta- vio el árbol con el que se cayó y arrastrándose con dificultad llegó a la saliente de ramas- me quedare aquí hasta que me pase el dolor….- se acomodo en el árbol y levanto la vista-ohh! que hermoso!- dijo -suspirando-…_

…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Rin pequeña ven aquí- la llamó su mama- _

_-Si mami que pasa?-pregunta Rin- _

_- tu sabes que yo te conté que cuando eras pequeña yo te cantaba una canción... Te acuerdas verdad?- _

_-si- le responde- porque?- _

_-hoy mi amor te voy a enseñar a cantarla- _

_-Rin ve a su madre con ojos de ilusión- en serio?-pregunta-_

_-Si- le responde su madre- _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_-Rin empieza a recordar la canción y a cantarla…._

_AQUÍ ESTA EL CALIDO OCEANO_

_LULE LULEIE _

_LA ALONDRA QUE VUELA ESTA LLORANDO… _

…

_Sesshoumaru estaba caminando por el bosque y empezó a sentir un olor a sangre_

_-de donde viene ese olor?- se preguntó- y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo-_

_Sin querer se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba Rin- de pronto empezó a escuchar una voz que estaba cantando… - _

_LULE LULEIE_

_ERES UNA PERSONA GENTIL POR NATURALEZA…_

_Sesshoumaru apareció entre los arbustos y se sorprendió, quedándose quieto en frente de ella mirándola en silencio…._

_Mientras tanto, Rin estaba absorta en el recuerdo de la canción de su madre y no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba viéndola cantar…_

_-"es la niña que encontré hoy en la aldea, la que ayudo a la humana y a mi hermano"- pensó Sesshoumaru-_

_- Rin termino de cantar y dijo- mama….como te extraño- en un suspiro- y se empezó a quedar dormida-Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de esto en cuanto se acostó en la corteza de el árbol Sesshoumaru la tomo en sus brazos y se saco la túnica de su hombro la acomodo en el suelo y acostó a Rin en la túnica y se recostó a su lado, y rompió una parte de su traje de pelea y le vendo el pie lastimado y oyó que ella decía-mama…..- y unas lagrimas empezaban a humedecer sus ojos- ella decía- mama… mama… no me dejes… no me dejes aquí sola….- Sesshoumaru le secó las lagrimas a Rin y en ese preciso momento él empezó a sentir algo raro en su interior-"y pensar que eres una humana, un ser de raza inferior, pero…. eres hermosa"- pensó Sesshoumaru y se arrepintió de lo que pensó, se levanto para irse pero Rin le agarró el traje y Sesshoumaru- dijo-eh? quien me agarró el traje?!- se dio vuelta y vio a Rin que lo sujetaba- llorando- _

_-debe pensar que soy su madre- dijo Sesshoumaru en voz baja para no molestarla- "debo volver con Jaken, pero no quiero dejarla"- pensó- bah!, yo no debo pensar en eso soy un frio Youkay que no tiene sentimientos-dijo- pero nadie está en este bosque más que nosotros dos…. tal vez la cuide hasta que amanezca, luego dejare que vuelva a su aldea…-pensando esto se recostó contra otro árbol que estaba en frente del que estaba Rin durmiendo…_

…

_Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, pero agradezco la oportunidad de usar a sus personajes para caprichos personales XD_

_Lisa- Hime_

_Pareja: Sesshoumaru y rin_

_dialogo entre personajes _

"" _pensamientos_

_**Capitulo 2: **_

_**Brisa de verano **_

_Rin se despertó y achicó sus ojos al mirar directamente hacia el sol y sonrió pensando-"que hermoso día es hoy"- de pronto sintió un olor peculiar que le llamo la atención- bajo la vista y vio que estaba acostada sobre una piel muy suavecita, y al lado de esta había una canasta de frutas- eh? quien me dejo esto?!- miro para ambos lados sin percatarse de que cierto youkay estaba mirándola de cerca percatándose de que no escape- revolvió en la canasta de fruta y encontró las frutas que más le gustaba: -peras- Sesshoumaru vio la cara que puso cuando tomo la fruta en sus manos, sabía que le gustaría esa fruta, pues lo había olido en su cabello- _

_Rin empezó a comer la fruta cuando un sonido fuerte la alertó- hola-dijo temerosa- hay alguien ahí?, si hay alguien conteste por favor…, quisiera saber quien me trajo aquí-_

_Sesshoumaru quien no se había dado cuenta que quien había hecho ese ruido fuerte fue él, escuchó lo que ella había dicho y decidió hablarle, apareciendo por en medio de los arboles que estaban junto a Rin- si- dijo Sesshoumaru- yo te traje aquí, deberías agradecérmelo- _

_Rin se asusto de él y casi se atraganta ya que estaba comiendo la pera y la tiro al piso cuando oyó la gruesa voz de Sesshoumaru- tosiendo pregunta- quien eres tu?!-se levantó del suelo, y se alejo un poco de el árbol- Sesshoumaru no le contestó- _

_-Tú…tu me trajiste esto?-pregunta Rin asustada y aun agitada- _

_-Si- responde Sesshoumaru- te veías muy hambrienta- dijo con sarcasmo- la mira serio- será mejor que regreses a tu aldea, quizás estén buscándote- y empieza a caminar-_

_-Si- dice Rin- tienes razón- baja la mirada- oye! no se tu nombre, el mío es Rin- dice alegre- muchas gracias por salvarme y traerme algo de comer la verdad estaba hambrienta-_

_Sesshoumaru se detiene-…-será mejor que regreses- y empieza a alejarse-_

_-Espera!-dice Rin- se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla- gracias- y se aleja corriendo-_

_Sesshoumaru se quedó estático- "que fue eso?"- pensó- "bah!, mejor voy con Jaken"- Empezó a caminar- mejor me olvidaré de este incidente….-_

…

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_-donde estará Rin?- pregunta Kagome preocupada- sale afuera de la cabaña y se sienta, mira hacia delante-"esa no es Rin?"-piensa- si!, es ella- dice- RIN!-dice angustiada y empieza a correr en su dirección-_

_-Señorita Kagome-dice rin llorando- como la extrañe!-_

_-Ven vamos a la cabaña-dice Kagome-_

_Rin y Kagome entran a la cabaña y encuentran a Inuyasha y Kaede _

_-Rin!-dicen al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Kaede-_

_-Señor Inuyasha, señora Kaede me alegra verlos-dice Rin con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_-Ahora si Rin…-empezó Kagome- donde estabas?!-_

_-Bueno…-dice Rin- después de que me fui corriendo de aquí- explica Rin- me fui al bosque y me perdí…-dice avergonzada- me caí con una rama y me lastime el tobillo…- les enseña el tobillo lastimado y vendado- lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormida y desperté en una piel suavecita….-_

_-en una piel suavecita?!-pregunta Inuyasha- _

_-Shhhh!-dice Kagome-no la interrumpas, continua Rin- _

_-Bueno, y de pronto apareció un hombre detrás de mí…-_

_-¿Un hombre?- pregunta Kaede-¡¿cómo era ese hombre?!- terminan Inuyasha y Kagome-_

_-Era… dice Rin recordando- un hombre alto con cabello plateado y una luna creciente en su frente…. y con marcas en forma de línea que desciende en sus mejillas-_

_-¡Espera!- dice Inuyasha arqueando una ceja- mira a Kagome- esa no es la descripción física de Sesshoumaru?!- mira a Rin- _

_-Tienes razón Inuyasha- dice Kaede- donde lo encontraste Rin?!-le pregunta-_

_-En el bosque… ¿Por qué?!- _

_-Es raro…-dice Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru nunca se preocuparía por una humana, dice que son seres despreciables-_

_-Es cierto- dice Kagome- pero…. no termino de entender porque Sesshoumaru haría eso….-_

_-El punto es que sea quien sea ese hombre me salvo la vida y le estoy muy agradecida….-_

_De pronto Kagome sintió un fragmento de la perla de shikon… _

_-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome- estoy sintiendo un fragmento de la perla… _

_-Entonces vamos Kagome- dijo Inuyasha- _

_-OK-dijo- _

_-Señor Inuyasha- dijo Rin- puedo ir con ustedes?!- _

_-Huh!?-dijo Kaede- no eso no Rin tú te quedas aquí conmigo-_

_-Está bien- dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome a coro- pero- dijo Inuyasha- te quedas al lado de Kagome ok?!- _

_-Ok!-dijo Rin alegre-_

…

_**EN EL BOSQUE**_

_-Kagome ya llegamos?- preguntan Inuyasha y Rin a la vez- _

_-Todavía no...-Dice Kagome- YA LLEGAMOS!- _

_En eso llega un trol… _

_-Jajaja- con que tu eres Inuyasha- le dice el trol riendo- _

_-Kagome- dice Inuyasha- ayúdame con este tipo-_

_-Si-dice Kagome- primero voy a llevar a Rin a un lugar seguro Inuyasha- _

_-Ok-dice Inuyasha-pero apúrate por favor- _

_-Rin-dice Kagome- Vamos a refugiarnos eh?- _

_-Ok-dice rin-llegando a la cueva- tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que maten al trol no es verdad?-_

_-Si…-dice Kagome angustiada- pero no te preocupes, cuando acabemos con ese monstruo vamos a volver a nuestra aldea….-_

_-Ok…-dice rin no muy convencida- _

_-KAGOME AYUDAME-grita Inuyasha desde afuera de la cueva- _

_-Ya voy Inuyasha-dice Kagome- Quédate aquí sí?!- _

_-Rin asiente-pero vuelvan por mi está bien?-Kagome va a ayudar a Inuyasha y Rin queda sola_

_-Espero que vuelvan…-_

_..._

¡Hola a todos! Espero que me disculpen por el retraso XD es que con esto de la escuela y eso no pude actualizar ¡más rápido!

No se olviden de los reviews! Cuídense mucho los kiero!

Lisa- Hime

Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, pero agradezco la oportunidad de usar a sus personajes para caprichos personales XD

_**Pareja:**_ Sesshoumaru y rin

dialogo entre personajes

"" pensamientos

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….**_

_-Espero que vuelvan…- _

_**Capitulo 3: **_

_**Lagrimas de sangre **_

_Rin estaba en la obscura cueva recordando lo que les pasó a sus padres…._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rin estaba bajo la cama y de pronto escucho los gritos de ellos…_

_-¡No!-decía la mama- deja a Suguru!-suplicaba llorando-_

_-Jajaja-tu crees que voy a dejar que escapen?!, no lo creo…- dice retorciendo el brazo de Suguru y agarrando a la madre -_

_-Déjala-dice el padre- te daré todo lo que quieras pero déjala en paz-_

_-Jajaja-no…me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes dos…-saca una espada de su brazo derecho y se la clava a la madre de Rin- _

_-AHHH!-grita la mama- _

_-MIKA!-grita el padre-_

_-MAMA…PAPA!-gritó Rin- DEJALOS!-_

_-no...Te…preocupes…Rin…-dice la madre-_

_-Si…no… te… preocupes… por nosotros…- dice el padre-Se… feliz…-_

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

_-MAMA….PAPA!- gritaba Rin llorando-_

…

_**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA MONTAÑA**_

_-Inuyasha-dice Kagome- con todo esto de perseguir al trol….- presiento que nos olvidamos de algo…-_

_-no debe ser nada Kagome-dice Inuyasha- ni te preocupes….-_

…

_Sesshoumaru estaba caminando por la montaña pensando en lo que lo impulsó a ser cuidadoso con Rin…._

_-"¿por que hice eso?..."-pensaba- mientras pasaba por una cueva- de pronto escucho una voz que gritaba llorando….-_

_-¿que será eso?-preguntó-_

_-Jaken- llamó –_

_-¿Si amo lindo?- respondió Jaken-_

_-Quédate aquí no entres…- y empezó a caminar el dirección a la cueva…- _

_-pero…-respondió- bueno él sabrá lo que hace…-Reflexionó-_

_Rin miro hacia delante y vio a alguien acercarse, se dio cuenta que era Sesshoumaru pero no le importó…_

_-¡¿Que haces aquí?!- le preguntó Sesshoumaru-pero Rin no le contestó…-_

_-Rin se acerca llorando y lo abraza…-_

_-Sesshoumaru se queda quieto- _

_-Rin deja de llorar y se calma-Per…perdóname-dice avergonzada- es…es que necesitaba abrazar a alguien…-_

_-No…no te preocupes- dice confundido y sonrojado-_

_-Rin se sienta en el piso…-¿¡te sorprende encontrarme aquí…?!- _

_-Sesshoumaru no respondió-luego de unos segundos que para Rin parecieron horas dijo-¡Bah! A mí no me importa lo que haga una humana como tu…-_

_-No te importa verdad…-preguntó picarona-¿¡aunque estés sentado en el suelo al lado mío….?!-_

_-Huh?!-dice Sesshoumaru-no se dio cuenta pero cuando le estaba diciendo eso a Rin caminaba a sentarse junto a ella-_

_-Oye…-dice Rin-¡¿en dónde estamos?!-pregunta luego de unos minutos-_

_-Sesshoumaru la mira serio- no te lo tomes tan a pecho…-dice Rin- si quieres no me contestes…-_

_-¿De quién era esa canción?-pregunta Sesshoumaru ocultando su verdadera curiosidad-_

_-Eh?-dice Rin sorprendida- _

_**En ese momento la cueva se empieza a derrumbar…..**_

…

_**TANTATAN**__….._

Hola a todos! Que pasara ahora?!... se quedaran en la cueva encerrados… saldrán?!...

AVERIGUIENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO….

…

Konnichiwa mina! Aquí está el otro capi… que suspenso….XD

_**Capitulo: 4 **_

_**Atrapados?**_

_-Rin empezó a desesperarse- ¡¿que es eso?! ¡¿Que está sucediendo?!- y agarro a Sesshoumaru del brazo- _

_-la cueva se está desmoronando- dijo el- tu quédate aquí, voy a ver…-_

_-bi…bien…-dijo Rin asustada- _

_-AHH!-grito Sesshoumaru- _

_-Que sucede?!-dijo Rin- _

_-me corte la mano-dijo y le mostro la mano herida-_

_-¡No te preocupes…!-dijo alegre Rin- te la curare pero tienes que quedarte quieto un par de minutos…- _

_-Sesshoumaru se quedo viéndola como sacaba un pedazo de su vestido y lo vendaba…-_

_-Ya está!-Dijo Rin agotada- como te sientes?!-le preguntó-_

_-Bien…gracias-Dijo Sesshoumaru-_

_-co…como vamos a salir de aquí Sesshoumaru?!-pregunta Rin-_

_-Fácil… sacando los escombros-Dice Sesshoumaru con naturalidad-_

_-Eso…eso quiere decir… que vas a romper la pared que se hizo?!-preguntó Rin con un hilito de voz-_

_-Si…-responde y empieza a sacar los escombros con su látigo de energía…-_

…

_**CUANDO LOGRARON SALIR DE LA CUEVA…**_

_-Al fin- Dice Rin alegre- gracias...- le da un beso en la mejilla- _

_-Sesshoumaru la queda viendo y Rin hace lo mismo- se quedan así por unos minutos pero la magia que había es sacada por Jaken que aparece sin avisar y los asusta alejándolos unos pasos uno del otro….-_

_-Amo bonito!...-Dice Jaken- que bueno es volver a verlo sano y salvo-_

_-Sesshoumaru no le responde- _

_-Quien es esta niña amo?!- pregunta Jaken-_

_-Hola… me llamo Rin…-dijo media tímida- es un honor conocerlo…- _

_-Bueno…-dijo Sesshoumaru- JAKEN!-grito- vámonos….-y diciendo esto se dio vuelta…-_

_-Oigan!-dijo rin- les quiero hacer una pregunta…._

_-…-_

_-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-_

_Sesshoumaru y Jaken se miraron por un segundo_

_-De acuerdo…-empezó Jaken- pero después no te quejes… Terminó Sesshoumaru-_

_-Ok!-dijo alegre-_

_-Sesshoumaru la miró por un segundo y no dijo nada-_

_-Oigan… espérenme…-dijo corriendo hacia ellos…-_

…

_**EN LA ALDEA…**_

_-Inuyasha…-dijo Kagome- ¿en donde esta rin…?-_

_-Kagome….-dice Inuyasha- creo que la dejamos en el bosque….-dice cabizbaja-_

_-Inuyasha…-empieza Kagome-ERES UN IDIOTA!-grita Kagome con la cabeza grande-_

_-Bueno…-dice Inuyasha apenado- mañana la voy a buscar…-_

…

Hola a todos! Estoy muy emocionada porque este fic está avanzando muy rápido!

Gracias por sus reviews!

ADVERTENCIA: ELIMINACION DE UNA PAREJA DE LA HISTORIA (a ver si adivinan cual) XD NOS VEMOS!

_**Capitulo: 5 **_

_**UNA NUEVA FAMILIA Y ¿UNA PREGUNTA DEL PASADO?**_

Hola a todos! En este capítulo entraremos en el pasado de Rin *sonrojo* espero que lo disfruten nos vemos al final del capítulo ^- ^

…

_-Sesshoumaru, Rin, y Jaken estaban caminado por el bosque, de pronto Rin pasa junto a un arbusto, por accidente se lastima el brazo y empieza a sangrar Jaken mira accidentalmente la herida y se desmalla _

_-Ahh…- dijo y se desmayó- _

_-Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraron y empezaron a reír-_

_-Sera mejor que vaya a buscar algo para despertarlo-dijo Sesshoumaru- aun riendo- _

_-Ok- dijo Rin- me quedare aquí a ver si se despierta-_

…

_-Sesshoumaru estaba recorriendo el bosque buscando medicina para curar a Jaken, la encuentra y regresa a donde estaban Rin y Jaken-_

_-Jaken se despertó?-le pregunto Sesshoumaru a Rin- _

_-No, todavía no- le dijo Rin- por?-_

_-Preguntaba…-dijo Sesshoumaru con indiferencia-_

_-Oye… tienes hambre?!-le pregunto Rin a Sesshoumaru-_

_-No y tú…?-le responde Rin- _

_-Un poco…-le dice Rin- puedo ir a buscar comida…?!- le pregunta con ojitos grandes-_

_-…-_

_-Bueno… -dijo Sesshoumaru- pero no te alejes mucho…-_

_-GRACIAS!- le agradece Rin con un beso (en la mejilla ACLARO)-_

_-De nada-dijo Sesshoumaru sonrojado por el repentino beso en la mejilla- _

_-En seguida vuelvo!- dijo-_

_-…-_

_-como se acercaba la noche Sesshoumaru se preguntaba- "en donde está niña?"- lo pensó unos segundos y decidió ir a buscarla-_

…

_**CERCA DEL RIO…**_

_-"Ok Rin en donde te metiste?"- se decía mentalmente mientras caminaba por el bosque cerca del rio-_

_-¿Te perdiste?-dijo una voz gruesa- _

_-Rin salto del susto y giró- _

_-ah…-suspiro aliviada- con que eras tu Sesshoumaru-dijo-_

_- Rin le dijo a Sesshoumaru- será mejor que regresemos….-_

_-Sesshoumaru le tomo el brazo-Espera…-dijo-Tienes que responderme algo…-_

_-Eh?-dijo Rin confusa-que…que quieres que te responda Sesshoumaru?-_

_-Sesshoumaru se sentó cerca del rio y dijo- de quien es la canción que estabas cantando en el bosque?!-la miró serio-_

_-me esta..me estabas espiando?- pregunta Rin con las manos en la cintura-_

_-…- (en este momento creo ya que Sesshoumaru estará pensando porque lo hice… no creen?)XD_

_-bueno…-comenzó Rin sentándose al lado de Sesshoumaru-era de mi madre…-dijo con una sonrisa triste-_

_-…-_

_-como noto que Sesshoumaru no le contestó Rin decidió seguir su historia-Me la enseño mi madre cuando era niña, voy allí para cantarla porque las personas no pueden escucharme, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia solo esa canción… - _

_-Sesshoumaru rompió el silencio- bonita canción.-dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-Eh?!-dijo Rin- sabes…-continuó- cuando estábamos encerrados temía morir sin que nadie lo supiera, pero después reflexione y dije "estoy aquí"-_

_-Oye…-dijo Sesshoumaru- tu quieres cantarle a todo el mundo no?-_

_-Si-asintió Rin- _

_-porque no podrías Hacerlo?!Sesshoumaru dijo- quizás algún día llegues a cantársela a todos-_

_-eh… ah..-dijo Rin-Sesshoumaru-kun quieres escucharla, quieres escuchar mi canción?!-_

_-Sesshoumaru sonrió- como desees-_

_-Gracias Sesshoumaru-kun..!- dijo Rin- se levanto del suelo se apoyó en una roca y comenzó a cantar…- _

_AQUÍ ESTA EL CALIDO OCEANO_

_LULE LULEIE _

_LA ALONDRA QUE VUELA ESTA LLORANDO…_

_LULE LULEIE_

_ERES UNA PERSONA GENTIL POR NATURALEZA…_

_AQUÍ ESTA EL CALIDO OCEANO_

_..._hola a todos! Que pasara con la relación de Sesshoumaru y rin a partir de ahora? descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
